This invention relates generally to a device for anchoring, or securing, a candle to a substrate, and more particularly, to a spiral coil candle holder which is embedded into a hollowed-out pumpkin, or jack-o-lantern, in a corkscrew-like manner and having a diameter varying in size such that the candle holder is capable of holding a variety of candles of different heights and diameters.
The inside bottom of a hollowed-out pumpkin has a vertically protruding hump or mound known as the bloom point which makes it difficult to securely fix a candle at that spot. Candles have been fixed to the bottom of jack-o-lanterns by a number of methods; however, these methods generally tend to be unsuccessful or unsatisfactory in one way or another. For instance, one method involves placing a candle in a sufficient quantity of melted wax on the bottom of the pumpkin so that the candle will become secured to the bottom when the wax hardens. Alternatively, the candle can be secured in melted wax dripped onto a dish or plate which is then placed at the bottom of the pumpkin on the bloom point. However, both of these methods are unsatisfactory since the candles tend to become unsecured if the pumpkin is moved or if the wax securing the candles melts or softens from the heat produced by the candle flame. These methods also prove to be especially inadequate for anchoring long, narrow candles which are easily toppled if not tightly secured. In addition, there can be a potential for fire if the candle falls over as a result of these inadequate means for anchoring a candle to the pumpkin. Furthermore, the melted wax residue left on the dish or plate is very difficult to clean.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a candle holder which aids in overcoming the above problems and can securely anchor candles of various heights and diameters to the bottom or bloom point of a pumpkin or other substrate to reduce the risk of falling over and the potential for starting a fire, and is easy to use and to clean. The present invention provides the necessary solution.